Ice and Snow: A Story of Purity and Death
by KDreams
Summary: My version of 'Ice and Snow' from the play in the D N Angel manga volume 7, based on the version made by Keiji Saga! Except Riku is the princess. It's a tragic story of love, purity, and death! RikuDark. Please R&R!


_Title_: Ice and Snow: A Story of Purity and Death

_Author_: KDreams

_Disclaimer_: I do not own D N Angel, but I do own any made up characters if any.

_Full Summary_: This is the story of 'Ice and Snow' from the play in the D N Angel manga. I've redone it, based on the new version made up by Keiji Saga! -- Riku is a princess. Dark is… well, he'sDark, the legendary Phantom Thief. When Dark attempts to steala statuefrom the princess, they fall in love! But what can happen between a princess an a thief? It's a tragic tale of love, 'Ice and Snow'! Riku/Dark!

_A/N_: Heh heh! I wanted to write this SO badly, but I didn't know if anyone else already took the idea. Well, I finally took the time to search around for it, and I don't think anyone did! So here it is! (Oh, and just so everyoneknows, I wrote this before reading the eighth book in the series so gorgive me if this 'defies' anything from it! But, of course, this is based on Keiji Saga's version soit really shouldn't matter all that much if I do.)Please R&R!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Ice and Snow  
**__Chapter 1: Mesmerizing_

A small white snowflake fell from the sky. It hit the ground silently, and it soon disappeared, replaced by a droplet of water. Another snowflake followed it, but this one did not melt. One by one, the snowflakes fell down from the gray sky. Thin layers of white were developing on the faded green grass. The small snowflakes were piling up. Slowly, but still coming. A steady breeze blew the snowflakes off course until they finally hit the ground.

A girl sat at her window, watching these snowflakes hit the ground. She had short chestnut hair that shined and her auburn eyes glistened like the snow. She had a slender body with a peachy complexion. She was wearing a pale pink dress of the finest, softest fabric that flowed down to the floor. The dress was sleeveless and wrapped around the top of her chest. It showed off her shoulders. She wore a silver chain necklace around her neck that had no charm or pendant. It matched the silver bracelet she wore around her wrist. She also wore a small silver tiara atop her head that had one small diamond in the center of it.

Something stole her attention away from the window.

"Princess, I hope I am not disturbing you, your majesty." Someone said, poking her head through the door of the princess's enormous bedroom. The princess turned her head away from the window to look at the girl who had spoken to her.

"Oh, Miyuki, it's you." The princess replied, "No, you aren't disturbing. And I told you, when there's no one around, you can just call me Riku."

Miyuki gave a small smile as she came into the room and shut the door. "I… I'm sorry. I just don't find it right for a maid to call her princess by her name!"Miyuki explained. She adjusted her black and white maid dress.

It was a black dress that reached to the knees with a white apron-like layer over it. It had a petticoat under it, making it poofy and it had white trimmings on the bottom of the dress and the edge of the short-sleeves. (It looks like what every maid dress looks like!) She also wore a black choker and a black headband in her hair with white ruffles coming off it. Her light brown hair, a shade lighter than the princess',was just a bitshorter than Riku's. Miyuki was one of the maid of the castle in which the princess, Riku, lived.

Riku rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Just while nobody's around." Riku said.

"Well, okay. But anyway, I wanted to show you something. I found it just outside, near the garden."Miyuki explained, walking over to Riku. She held out a small card. Riku looked confused. She took the card and read it.

_I'm coming for the Wings of Desire, as well as any other treasures I come across._

_-Dark_

"Dark? Who is that?" Riku asked, looking up at Miyuki.Miyuki looked shocked at Riku's ignorance. Riku didn't really get what the big shock was though. Miyuki'sexpression just made her all the more confused.

"Dark? You know, the legendary Phantom Thief?"Miyuki asked, trying to ring some bells. _Oh yes!_ Riku remembered now. He was that thief who stole old paintings and pieces of art, she recalled.

"I remember! That thief… but isn't he just a kid like you and me?" Riku asked.Miyuki nodded.

"Yes, but he's very tricky and mischievous! He's almost impossible to capture!"Miyuki explained, "And not to mention… he's SO cool!"

Riku gaveMiyuki a look. "Well, whatever. I'm sure the guards can handle some Phantom Thief." Riku said, nonchalantly.

"But what's this 'Wings of Desire' thing? Is he talking about that old statue of those wings in the corridor?" Riku asked.Miyuki nodded andthought for a moment, trying to remember the exact story.

"If I remember correctly, it's from a bunch of years ago. It's supposed to be ancient. It has this legend behind it, but I can't seem to remember it."Miyuki said, still trying to remember the story. Apparently it didn't really come back to her. But Riku didn't really seem to care.

"Well, whatever. I never really liked that statue anyway." Riku said. She recalled the old statue. The statue was carved as a pair of wings extending out of an orb. One wing was outstretched and the other one was folded in, covering half of the sphere. It was so old and dusty, however, that it was practically falling apart.

"Well, I think it was your grandmother's. Her favorite one. But I can't really remember. But I think that's why the guards are trying really hard to protect it."Miyuki explained. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You mean my Grandma Rika? That was hers?" Riku asked. She couldn't believe that her grandmother would actually like that old thing. It was just a statue. _It's just a pair of wings..._ Riku thought. She couldn't understand how anyone could really like statues.

"I think, but sorry, I don't remember."

"Doesn't matter." Riku said, shrugging. She didn't care for it, so it didn't matter. Sheturned back to the window. "Anyway… look! It's snowing!" Riku said.Miyuki looked out over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah! The first snow of the season!"Miyuki exclaimed. After a moment of watching the snow, she turned around and headed for the door.

"But anyway, Riku, I have to finish my work. Good night."Miyuki said, leaving. She shut the door on her way out.

"Good night." Riku replied. She got up and walked towards the glass doors in her room. She pushed them open and walked out on to the huge balcony. It was made of pure white marble. Riku went over to the edge and leaned on the marble hand railing. She looked out at the now dark sky. It was already late. The snow was falling more heavily and it was beginning to form a thick layer on the ground.

Riku sighed. It was apretty coldout there. Her sleeveless dress wasn't very warm. Snow was also piling up on the balcony and Riku was bare foot. The bottom of her dress was in the snow already and it was getting soggy.Eventhough she was gettign cold,Riku didn't want to go back inside to get her shoes or her jacket. She looked down at the kingdom. It was big. She looked out and saw the thin blue line that separated the sky form the ground. That thin blue line was the sea. The shimmering sea.

_The kingdom is so big… I… I could never rule over something so huge._ Riku thought. Her father had just recently died, and her mother had died years ago when Riku was but a child. Riku was still too young to take the throne, only sixteen. For now, there was a duke ruling over the kingdom. As soon as Riku married, she would become queen. But… she could never rule over such a vast kingdom.

Riku sighed. She stood up straight and turned around. She wasovercome by the cold and was about to go back inside.Suddenly, Riku felt arms wrap around her. A set of ebony wings draped over her and enveloped her. She felt the warmth of the black feathers that surrounded her. She felt someone breathing over her.

"Hello, Princess Riku." A sly voice said. Riku didn't move. For a moment, Riku was caught up in his warmth and his voice. But only for a moment. Then she pushed away from him and turned to see who it was.

A boy, maybe only eighteen. He was unfamiliar to her, though. He had wild purple hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a black turtle-neck sleeve-less shirt that had a white strip on down the middle and lining the bottom and the sleeves. His pants were black as well, and a white strip of clothe wrapped around his wrist a few times.

But Riku couldn't pay attention to any of that. Her attention, her breath, her whole being was owned by his beautiful violet eyes.They were mesmerizing. Riku found herself lost in them, unable to pull herself together. Her heart beat fast. She was absorbed. She tried to take a step back, but she slipped on the icy snow. He caught her.

Riku looked up at him. His eyes. She was completely lost in them. Her facefelt like it was on fire. She shut her eyes for a moment, trying to regain herself. She pushed away from him, finally snapping out of the trance.

"Who… who are you?" Riku asked.

"Who else? Dark Mousy." He said with a smirk. Riku's mouth opened partially. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. THIS was the legendary Phantom Thief Dark? No way! It couldn't be.

"The Phantom Thief, Dark?" Riku asked, just to be sure. She was pretty sure there was no one else named Dark around, but she just couldn't believe it. This winged man was the legendary thief?

"The one and only." Dark replied. Red creeped upon Riku's face.

"But… you… you're here to steal that statue?" Riku asked.

"You wanna point me to it?" Dark asked. Riku shut her eyes, not allowing herself to look at him or his eye.She took a deep breathe, regaining her senses, and opened her eyes.

"**GUARDS!**" She shouted at the top of her lungs.Dark closed his eyes with a smirkand shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to do it that way then." Dark said. He flapped his black wings and flew right into Riku's room. Riku ran after him. He pushed open Riku's bedroom doors and descended to the ground. He ran down the corridor until he reached the large statue.

"You're one guy. You can't carry that statue on your own. Besides, my guards will be here soon." Riku said. Dark gave her a smirk and shrugged. He pulled out a black feather.

"Sure, whatever." Dark said. He chanted a little spell on the feather and then threw it at the statue. Right before her eyes, the statue turned into a small glowing light that went into the feather. Riku couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dark took the feather.

"I'm outta here." Dark said, dashing past Riku and back towards Riku's room. Riku turned around and followed him.

"Hey! Wait!" Riku yelled. But by the time she reached the balcony in her room, Dark was gone. Riku looked out past the balcony, but she didn't see him anywhere. He was long gone.

Suddenly, the soldiers came rushing up.

"What happened? Where's the thief?" one of them asked. Riku looked out at the dark blue sky.

"Gone."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Oh my gosh! Hee hee... even I loved it! -Please review!


End file.
